This invention relates to the field of furniture and more particularly to the packaging of sofa kits. Sofas have long been known in the furniture making arts but the traditional sofa design with a one piece frame is not susceptible to easy assembly and disassembly. It is also not easy to package such a sofa in a flat box for storage at the seller's warehouse.